


Kingdom Hearts: Race Against time part 2

by animefan419



Category: Descendents - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and his friends are dragged to the future and they figure out how to get back to their own time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Hearts: Race Against time part 2

It was a bumpy landing but the gang all made in one piece. "Where are we?" Sora asked. "Who knows." Goofy said. Sora whistled when he saw a giant castle in front of him. "Come on lets go, maybe we can get some information inside." Sora suggested. When they came inside, a girl that looked like Sora came walking down the hall angry. "Which one of you did this?" Said the girl. "Mal, tell your friend that he needs to grow up."

"Carlos, one these days, your pranks are going to get you in trouble." Mal warned. "We have a love, hate relationship." Cole answered. "I think it's awesome that a Sora descendent and a Cruella Deville descendent are together." Said Eve. When Carlos noticed Sora walk in he hid behind Mal and said," Hey Sora, did I ever tell you that you look thirty years younger." "Am I suppose to know you?" Sora asked. Relieved, Cole ran as fast as he could. When Mal realized that he was actually young Sora she said," Uh oh." Instantly, Mal grabbed Sora by the ear and took him to her dorm.

"Eve, we need to get this kid a disguise." Mal said as she looked for some cloth and thread. "Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Sora asked still confused. "Well, lets just say that your kinda famous around here." Eve explained. "Your hair is a dead give away, wear this hat." Mal demanded. "It has a hole on top of it." Sora complained. "What are we going to do about Carlos, you know he can't keep a secret." Eve said concerned. "Already taken care of." Mal said as Eve sighed in relief. When James, Jafar's descendent came in to see what was going on his jaw dropped open when he saw Sora.

"What did you guys do?" James asked. "I might have accidently used magic to bring young Sora and his friends here." Mal explained. "Mal you will be in serious trouble if someone finds out. Don't you remember what happened on Family Day?" James said still concerned. "Why worry, everything is under control." Mal said with a nervous grin. "Okay, finished." Eve said. "Took you long enough." Mal said impatiently. "I made an Isle of the Lost version of Sora's normal outfit." Eve explained. "He looks like a villain's kid, but can he act like one." Mal interrupted. "Leave that to me." James offered.

It didn't take long for Sora to learn all the rules since he is used to following orders. When class started the teacher asked who the person that Mal and Eve brought in was they told him that Sora was an exchange student from the Isle of the Lost. Luckily, the teacher believed them and showed Sora to his seat. As Sora sat down, he sighed in relief. Sora was nervous since everyone was pointing and laughing at him. Fortunately, the teacher told the class to be quiet. After class, Prince Charming Jr. and his friends ganged up on Sora. "Hey noob, mess with me and I break your face." Prince Charming Jr. threatened.

"Prince Charming Jr. that's enough." Said a man trying to move Prince Charming Jr.'s friends aside. "Seriously, again?" The man said obviously upset. "Come on Ben, he's from the Isle of the Lost and everyone there is evil." Prince Charming Jr. Complained. "You and I know that the kids over there are good deep down." Said Ben. "Get out of here." Ben warned as Prince Charming Jr. and his friends ran off. "Please forgive him, his heart is in the right place, but he tends to do the wrong things." Ben said as he helped Sora up. "Well kid, if you need me you know where I'll be." Ben said as he took off. "Today is going to be fun." Sora said in a sarcastic tone.

Meanwhile, Sora's daughter finally calmed down. "Those Isle of the Lost kids are up to something." She Said. "Miyuki, I'm sure it's nothing." Said her friend. "Come on your the Fairy God Mother's daughter, help a sister out." Miyuki begged. "I know your worried, but if their in trouble I'm sure they can solve their own problem's themselves." Said her friend. "You're right, but if there's a secret, I have to know." "It's a mystery where you got that from." Miyuki's friend sighed. "Lets get started." Miyuki said as she clapped her hands.

Meanwhile, Sora was laying down on one of the benches chewing on some gum. Out of nowhere, Carlos came over and said," So you are young Sora. Your daughter is nice." Carlos said with a grin. "Thanks. I think." Sora said still confused. All of a sudden, Donald and Goofy came rushing by. "Hey guys, what's up?" Sora asked. This world is the right one in one of these dorms, but we have to wait until tonight." Donald said almost out of breath. "How can we tell which one?" Sora asked.

"I think that I can help." Mal offered. "Whoa, where did you come from?" Sora asked almost swallowing his gum. "I can help to." Said Miyuki as she appeared. "I told Miyuki everything and she agreed to help." Mal explained. All of a sudden, sky turned grey. "Heartless." Sora assumed. "Come on I'll show you the way." Mal said urging the others to follow. As the gang came to their destination, a large firecracker heartless appeared.

"All man, just when I thought it would be easy." Miyuki complained. "Looks like it's blocking the way out of here." Sora explained. "What about the ship?" Goofy asked. "I already got that taken care of." Mal said. "If I'm correct going through this door should get you back to your own time." Eve said. At the same time, Sora noticed that the heartless was getting impatient. " Looks like we angered it a little." Sora said. In the nick of time, Sora's daughter was able to guard him.

It was a tough battle, but Sora and his daughter was able to defeat it. "Phew, glad that is over." Miyuki said. "Hey, um, Miyuki, Since your my daughter and all, I want you to have this." Sora said as he handed a gift out from his pocket. "Your lucky charm, are you sure?" Miyuki asked. Sora nodded as he gave her the gift. "Thanks. I'll keep it safe." Miyuki promised. "I hate to break up the family reunion, but we have to go now." Donald interrupted. As the heartless marched through the room, Mal and her friends pushed Sora, Donald and Goofy through the door.

                                                                                                                                                      To be continued...


End file.
